She Will Be Loved
by mspolapotter
Summary: Draco had come to a decision. He put down his scotch and pulled himself together. It had been two months. It was time. He pulled out his eagle feather quill and some parchment. He began writing. After sending the letter off to his faithful owl, he went back inside his bedroom and locked the door. He did something that no Malfoy had ever done before. He cried himself to sleep.


Hello everyone! I know it's a bit too late, but belated Happy Valentine's Day :))

You guessed it, been busy with school.

Here's the sequel to A Perfectly Good Heart

Also my Valentine's gift to the lovely Nadinne. ;) I love you you crazy bitch.

Here we go.

* * *

**_She Will Be Loved_**

_-A Valentine DraMione-_

* * *

I first saw her when she was still with you. Everyone had predicted it that way. You were one of two people who knew her inside and out. You were the one who can handle her when everything felt tedious for her.

You were the perfect couple. Except for one thing.

You were never the one for her.

We had this one-time thing. Which stretched into several times and eventually, the two of you broke up. After that I tried to get as far away from her as possible. However I can't help but keep coming back to her.

She stirred up something in me.

Before her I was fine. I slept with people. I didn't care about anyone else but myself. I did not imagine myself in the future. Rather, I identify myself in the present. I live in the moment, not caring whether or not I would still be able to live the next day, as long as I lived in the moment, I am totally okay.

But now, that wasn't possible.

I didn't care if I had to spend every minute telling her how much I loved her. In fact, I wanted to. I would get sick in the rain, if it was all for her.

This was not me.

I was there to remind her that she had no reason to feel so insecure. To me, she was nothing short of perfect.

And I knew that she believed it.

And we fought, of course, we fought. But it was normal. I didn't give up on her. I didn't just leave her after one fight. I had to let her know that she was the only person important to me. Every moment of not being with her was torture. I cared for her. I worried about her. I imagined us in the future for Merlin's sake! I imagine us, getting married, having children, growing old together, looking out into the sunset while sitting on a stoop in front of our beachfront house. I saved fifty percent of my money in the bank to ensure our future together.

But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

So, question one: why am I telling you this just two months after I broke her heart?

I figured she needed time to heal. She wasn't a superhero. She was human. She needed time to think and rethink her life, whether or not she wasted everything. Two months is just enough for her not to think that she's worthless and that everyone is going to leave her.

Question two: why am I telling you, not her?

Because you are the only one who could save her.

Potter is getting married to the Weaselette soon. I know she would suck it up and have to put in a brave smile while deep inside she'll be devastated and on edge. I need you to keep her company. I need you to love her again.

I need you to tell her how beautiful she is every morning. I need you to tell her that she's the most perfect girl alive. I need you to reassure her that you will never leave her. Ever. Because I did.

I need you to not leave her. I need you to be the one she grows old with. I need you to be there to hold her hand while she's giving birth to your son or daughter.

In other words, I'm leaving her to you.

Question three: why did I leave her?

Number one, my father. I have been betrothed since I entered Hogwarts. It's not just a lame word of betrothal, it was an Unbreakable Vow.

I know what you're thinking. Why wouldn't I just die being with her? At least I wouldn't break her heart.

And because you're an idiot, I'm going to give you an answer. I'd rather break her heart and leave her someone else to love rather than leave her alone. Why didn't I just die, you'll come back to her anyway? She wouldn't accept you. I know her. She would have taken our vows to the grave.

It's not that I don't love her, it's just that I don't know how to care for her. She introduced me to this new unfamiliar feeling and it's overwhelming me. If I care for her, I should want the best for her.

That's not me. And as much as I hate to admit it, that's you.

So here's what you do.

Step one: I want you to approach her. Get to know her again. Patch things up between the two of you.

Step two: Be the best version of yourself you can be. I know your relationship is somewhat stained, but I doubt that she'll not forgive you.

Step three: When she finally accepts her back into your life, ease back in your relationship. And this time, don't fuck it up.

She wouldn't want to talk to me again. You're my only hope. You're her only hope.

Oh and promise me one thing. Promise me that even when you die, you'll make sure that she will be loved.

Don't fail me, Weasley.

* * *

Well, that was pretty sad. But I hope that suffices as an explanation for A Perfectly Good Heart.

Will be back soon! (hopefully)

Love and Sugar Quills,

mspolapotter Z:D


End file.
